


Wet with Rain and Smoke

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: Gilbert took a step forward, forcefully removing himself from Alfred's grip as he turned to give him a scathing glare. One he hoped would give the other a hint that he wanted to be left alone. Though this was America they were talking about, so the silent threat bounced right off of him and into a void to be lost forever."What? Are you an armchair psychologist now, on top of playing hero? Fuck off."
Relationships: America & Prussia (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Wet with Rain and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> 

Gilbert watched the rain pour down from the sky above, there was just something so therapeutic about smoking during a storm. When the air was both damp and wet, his lungs were instead filled with a warmth that drifted out of his mouth into the air above. God, he needed this break only five minutes into the meeting. Why did he go to these anyway? It wasn't like he was needed anymore. 

The albino male leaned against a nearby pillar, closing his eyes for a moment to take everything in. The sound of the birds off in the distant, the soft howling of the wind whenever it picked up enough to be heard. The distinct scent of his cigarette and...someone's cologne? 

He knew it was coming before he even turned to look. Feeling a pair of arms circle around him and pull him close. He swore his heart skipped a beat, for a reason he would never acknowledge. "Good afternoon, Gilbo!" Was practically shouted into his ear as he balanced his cigarette on his lips in order to smack Alfred with his good hand. "Ow rude, dude."

"How am I the rude one? I'm pretty damn sure you're the one who got into my personal space and yelled directly into my eardrums." Alfred chuckled at that, though he didn't let go of Gil's midsection. "What do you want, kid?" He only ever called him kid when he was annoyed. 

"You didn't come and eat lunch with the rest of us."

"So?"

"So something is clearly wrong. You only smoke when you're stressed out." 

Gilbert took a step forward, forcefully removing himself from Alfred's grip as he turned to give him a scathing glare. One he hoped would give the other a hint that he wanted to be left alone. Though this was America they were talking about, so the silent threat bounced right off of him and into a void to be lost forever. 

"What? Are you an armchair psychologist now, on top of playing hero? _Fuck off._ " Gilbert took another long drag of his cigarette. 

Alfred didn't flinch at being told what to do, he merely sat down next to Gilbert instead. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep acting like a jerk?"

"I'm going to walk right back inside if you don't shut up."

"Uh huh and deal with a worried Ludwig instead of me?"

Gilbert grit his teeth together, he hated how easily his past ward could read right through him like a book. It annoyed the hell out of him because every time, it worked. At least a little bit. "Who says I'm worried about that?" He felt a hand reach up and lace with his own. His heart doing that aggravating thing where it warmed his whole body with tiny pin pricks of happiness; that caused his shoulders to sag with relief, rather than stand rigid and at attention. And which also paused his constant fidgeting of his tie and cufflinks, fixing and ruining them. Only to fix them again. 

"Because you're always worried about him."

Gilbert chucked his unfinished butt into a puddle just a few feet away from where the two were perched upon a much more dry set of stairs. Finally giving in and taking a seat next to Alfred. Looking anywhere but the American's face as the other male massaged his hand with the pad of his thumb. The two sitting in silence for a long while as the rain trickled down around them. 

"The meeting's going to start again soon," Alfred piped up, eventually breaking the quiet spell between them.

"I realize that, just give me a moment," he replied, letting out a deep sigh and running his free hand through his hair. Pulling the white strands back, only to have them fall forwards onto his face again. 

"I didn't know we were having one of those~" Alfred teased, only to get a sharp kick to the shin from the ex-nation. Though a playful one. The younger of the two simply pulling him closer, rather than moving apart in response to what most would consider a hostile action. His arm looping around Gilbert's lower back as he presses up against his side.

"Can you ever keep your hands to yourself?"

"Not around you~" Al cooed teasingly. 

"That's a fucking lie." He sighed, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "I think I'm fine now."

"You sure?" And Gilbert turned to look at him for the first time, directly in the eyes. Where he saw blue orbs twinkling with barely contained concern. 

"Yeah." He whispered almost breathlessly, like the snarky retort he planned to spit into the American's face left him in that moment. Instead, he leaned into the touch just that bit more before Al bridged the gap. Alfred's cheek resting against Gilbert's head as he began to shake with silent sobs. 

_The rain stopped._


End file.
